


My Favourite Things

by lamerezouille



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, mentions of nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is back from the dead and annoyingly obsessed with musicals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favourite Things

Merlin doesn’t regret waiting for thousand years. He doesn’t regret any of the things he did—or didn’t do—to make sure he would be by Arthur’s side when he came back. He doesn’t even regret letting Arthur die back then, now that he has Arthur back.

There is one thing, though. One thing that he regrets very, very much: introducing Arthur to pop culture. Or, more precisely, introducing Arthur to _The Sound of Music_.

By the two hundred and forty-fifth time Arthur bellows joyfully that he’s “sixteen, going on seventeen,” all Merlin wants to do, Albion’s hour of greatest need or not, is to get rid definitively of the Once and Future King. Well, not _really_ , but a little bit all the same.

‘ _I am 16 going on 17,_ ’ Arthur sings _again_ , more and more obnoxiously each and every time.‘ _I know that I’m naïve_ —come on, Merlin! Do the handsome nazi’s part, do it!— _Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet And willingly I believe_.’

‘I’m not doing the handsome nazi’s part, Arthur, and I’m never going to do it!’ Merlin finally snaps. He can feel his eyes turning gold and can’t stop the content of the gazpacho he was making minutes ago from emptying over Arthur’s head.

There is a moment of silence where they’re both realising what exactly just happened.

Arthur is drenched in cold tomato soup, and for a moment, all Merlin can see is blood, blood everywhere, Arthur’s blood. Merlin can’t save him—he hasn’t been able to save him before and he won’t now…and he hadn’t been serious about getting rid of Arthur, please be okay, _please_.

But it’s just tomato soup, it’s not blood. Arthur is definitely alive and healthy and hasn’t even realised Merlin’s momentary panic. All Merlin can really fear is getting yelled at for wasting their supper and Arthur’s shirt in one swoop.

And then, showing that being dead for so long was actually quite beneficial to his character, Arthur bursts out laughing.

It lasts for at least two minutes, and when he’s finished and Merlin foolishly thinks he’s made his message about incessant singing clear enough, Arthur starts singing again. He sings louder and more off-key than before and all Merlin can do is sigh, clear up the spilt gazpacho and find something else to make for dinner.

(And perhaps, _perhaps_ , he’ll do the handsome nazi’s part. But only for this song.)


End file.
